Chapter 1: Bad Love - SeptiplierYandere Simulator Crossover
by Floweythekiller22
Summary: It took me about 2 hours to write this. I'm planning on making more chapters. I hope you all enjoy!


Mark had just gotten home from school when he received the news. His mom had found a new job and they would have to move. He wasn't upset, in fact he wasn't anything. He had never really felt feelings before, he was just a empty shell of a person. His mom had already knew which house they would be living in, so all they needed to do was pack now. Within the next week they were packed and out of their old house. It was a good long trip to the new house, but they finally got there. Mark went along with everything. He wasn't that concerned about what was going on in his life at the moment. The next morning after they got to the new house Mark's mother had went to the nearest high school and signed him up to go. Everything went well and the happy but tired mother returned home. Another night passed by, slowly but surely. Before Mark knew it he was off to school. He had to hurry and get out of the house within 10 minutes since he had woken up late. As he was running, he bumped into someone. He tripped and fell over then sat up.

Mark: "Oww." He said this in a emotionless tone. There before him stood a tall male student with vibrant green hair.

Jack: "Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Let me help you." The male held out his hand planning on helping Mark up.

Instead of grabbing Jack's hand, Mark got up and started running again. He thought about how the other male looked. His cute green hair, his cute facial expression, his cute accent. His heart was pounding. What was this feeling? He was so shocked since he never felt this emotion before. He didn't know what it was. He decided to set the thought aside for the moment and ran the rest of the way to school. There stood the big school known as Akademi High School. It didn't seem that different from his other school. It had the same boring aura to it, the same brick walls, the same set up. He walked into the school. There must be at least a 100 students just in this main room, so it was really crowded. He pushed his way through the crowd soon locating his locker. He tried opening it over and over again but it didn't seem to work. A girl had noticed and walked over to him. The girl looked decent in his eyes. She had a big chest and nice purple hair. He wasn't really interested though.

Kokona: "Hi! My name is Kokona... Kokona Haruka that is. Do you need help opening your locker?" She smiled cutely.

Mark: "Yeah... Sure..." He told the female the lock number that was listed on the sheet of paper he had and she opened it right away.

Kokona giggled.

Kokona: "There you go. I'd like to know your name. Maybe we could be friends! I mean our lockers are right next to each other."

Mark: "My name is Mark... Mark Ficshbach."

Kokona: "Well it is nice to meet you." She smiled then spotted the green haired male from earlier. Her expression brightened. "I'll be going now. If you need help I'll be near by!" She skipped made her way over to Jack.

Mark watched her leave. That's when he spotted Jack. His heart started beating fast again, a weird heated feeling in his face. He stared at the older male, then stopped. 'How can someone be so cute?' He thought to himself. That's when it hit him. He knew what he was feeling. It was love. The bell rang and everyone started making their way to the courtyard. Of course Mark followed the crowd not knowing what else to do. He kept a good eye on Jack though, who separated from Kokona to go hang out with his friends. He couldn't stop looking at him. He couldn't keep his eyes off the cute male. He wanted to talk to him so bad, yet he just couldn't make himself do it. He stood beside a tree just watching Jack questioning whether he should approach the male over and over. Before he knew it the bell had rung again and it quickly snapped him out of his trance. He assumed it was class time since the students were flooding back into the school so he checked his paper for his classroom number then began his search for it. He found it minutes before the bell rung again and quickly took a seat that was located all the way in the back. The bell had rung and the teacher had started taking attendance. By the time she saw Mark's name, she had caught on that he was a new student.

Teacher: "We have a new student everyone! Come up here! You know who you are!"

Mark sighed and got up obeying the teacher's orders. He went to the front of the class.

Teacher: "How about you introduce yourself?"

Mark nodded then took a deep breath.

Mark: "Hello everybody, my name is Mark. Mark Ficshbach." Mark said this clearly and easily. It was his normal greeting.

The class waved at him. He caught a few girls giggling and smiling at him. He guessed they were just having normal school girl feelings. After explaining his school past and basically getting interviewed, he sat in the back at an empty desk. He found everything normal. No one was rude to him, he was left alone, and he studied silently. Class went by real slow, but it finally ended after two hours. The bell rung. Mark looked at his paper seeing it was lunch time so he followed everyone out of the room and to the cafeteria area. He didn't want to hang with the giant crowd so he made his way downstairs and back to the court yard where he found, him. He froze in place seeing him with the girl from earlier, who happened to be Kokona. The both of them were eating lunch together.

Kokona: "Oh hey! Want to come join us?"

Mark starred with no reply. He felt another new emotion, jealousy. It wasn't a good emotion. In fact it felt painful. Maybe he also felt anger, but he didn't really know for sure. He didn't even know why he felt this way. He quickly left them behind.

Jack: "That guy... He's sure strange..."

Kokona: "I don't think he is strange. I just think he is misunderstood and maybe a little shy." Kokona sighs.

Mark ended up sitting alone in the bathroom. He had forgotten to bring his lunch. He was about ready to leave the bathroom when all of a sudden, he received a text message. He quickly took his phone out of his pocket to check it.

Private Number: "Hey."

Mark: "Do I know you?"

Private Number: "I saw you stalking a upperclassman today."

Mark: "Do you have a problem with that?"

Private Number: "No. I wanted to give you some information about the girl he was with."

Mark: "Okay?"

Private Number: "You probably know her name already. She has a crush on him. She's planning on confessing to him soon."

Mark: "Why are you telling me this?"

Private Number: "I would be happy if something bad happened to Kokona-chan. I think you may be the right person to give her what she deserves."

Mark: "Who are you?"

Private Number: "I'm Info-Chan. That's all you need to know. If you ever need a favor, text me a panty shot. If you need information on anyone at our school, send me a picture of their face and I'll tell you everything I know about them."

Mark: "You're disgusting."

Private Number: "You're a stalker. If you want my help, text me. If you don't care, then ignore me. I hope you make her suffer."

Mark slides his phone back into his pocket. He felt really strange about the information just given to him. Was she hinting at him to murder someone? He guessed so. He walks out of the bathroom to see them again. The male and female were walking down the halls talking to each other. Mark glared at her. At that moment he decided he wasn't going to let anyone take Jack, he was going to take him for himself. He had to come up with a plan to eliminate Kokona first though. How was he going to do it? Wouldn't he get caught and sent to jail for murder if he does something bad to her at school? He didn't care. He just needed a good plan. For the rest of the day Mark attended the rest of school. He had to stay late for a welcoming assembly for all new freshmen, which Jack just had to attend. He just had to be there. He just had to help so sweetly... Be so irresistible... He couldn't help but stare at him the whole entire time. Jack had been looking back at him nervously from time to time. He was with Kokona, who happened to be a helper too.

Jack: "I'm not joking Kokona. That guy has a bad vibe to him. He has done nothing but stare at me this whole entire time."

Kokona: "That is a bit creepy... Maybe he just wants you to talk to him."

Jack: "I tried talking to him earlier. In fact I tried helping him. We accidently bumped into each other this morning on the way to school. He didn't say anything, he just ran away."

Kokona: "Like I said he could be shy."

Jack: "Do shy people stare nonstop?"

Kokona: "I don't know..."

The assembly had ended and everyone had went home. Mark came home to a note that read "I'll be gone for a week. Have to go back to the old house. Hope you will be fine on your own! - Love mom." Mark crumbled up the paper and threw it into the trash. That's when he noticed something. It was a stairwell leading downstairs. He walked down the stairs and opened the door at the bottom finding a good sized room with a single chair in it. It was a strange setup, but it gave Mark ideas. Good ideas. He went back upstairs, served himself dinner, then got ready and went to bed. He laid there restless all night. The more he though of Jack, the more excited he became. He then came to a conclusion. There had to be other girls in the school that like him besides Kokona, maybe boys too. He decided he has to eliminate them all. In the end it will just be him and Jack, no one will be in the way.

He awoke in the morning, this time earlier, and ate breakfast. He then left for school coming across the other male again who decided to try and talk to him. With each word he said Mark's heart pounded more.

Jack: "Do you hate me? Can you please talk to me?"

Mark looks him in the eyes blushing. His eyes, they were so gorgeous. They were blue like the sky.

Mark: "Sen-pai..." He said this in a low, creepy tone.

Jack: "That doesn't answer my question! Ignore me or whatever, weird bastard." Jack walked quickly ahead of him obviously trying to get away from him.

Mark wasn't offended at all, in fact he smiled a creepy smile. He liked the feeling of being feared, especially by his new senpai. He also liked the feeling his senpai gave him. It was a nice warm, fuzzy, feeling. He reached into his pocket feeling something hard and cool, it was a knife.

By the time he got to school everyone was hanging out in the courtyard. He decided to check the rest of the school out. There were a bunch of classrooms and a few clubs. There was even a hangout place on the roof he never knew about until now. It was perfect. No teachers, not much targets, he could take them all out in a steady blow. He reached for the knife in his pocket and took it out. He walked up to a green haired girl texting someone on her phone. He stared at her for a moment, getting her attention.

Girl: "Hey- Why are you carrying a knife? That better just be a prop."

Mark: "Yeah... A prop..." He put his free hand on her shoulder then shoved the knife into her neck. He smiled a insane smile. It felt so good ending someones life. Another new emotion perhaps? Insanity. He heard screams from other girls who were trying to escape. He didn't give them time to escape though. He was killing them left and right. After a few moments, everyone was dead. He let out a maniac laugh to set the rest of the mood. Blood stained his clothing, his hair, his knife, and the whole entire roof top. Thats when he realised he would have to clean up the mess somehow. He can't just leave it. He decided it would be easiest to throw them all off the roof and mop up the blood with a mop and bucket the school janitor must of left out. He got the job done. Every dead body was dragged into the woods where he decided to have a little more fun. He cut up each body, limp by limb. He then planted the hands and feet into the ground at a angle where they were pointing up. He laughed again. Lastly, he burried his knife and found the changing room/shower room where he showered and changed.

The proccess continued for the next week. But he was able to kill off all the students in the high school, besides Kokona and of course Jack. Luckily there wasn't as many students in the school as he thought so it was easy to clear out everyone, for good. He was saving the worst whore for last. It was now time to take her out.

Kokona was alone in the gym sitting alone in the corner. There was no more class since the students were all gone so she wasn't entitled to attend. Mark walks into the gym catching her attention.

Kokona: "Get out you freak! I know it was you killing everybody! I found bodies in the woods! That's fucking sick!"

Mark: "Sick? I think it's art." Mark walks closer to her.

Kokona: "Disguisting art! Senpai is right about you! You are a mental freak!"

Mark walks up to her and grabs her his grip strong.

Kokona shivered not even trying to get away. She was afraid.

Kokona: "W-Why... Why are you doing this?! What did everyone do to deserve this?!"

Mark: "They laid their stupid... Bloodshot... Eyeballs... On senpai."

Kokona: "So what?! What are you trying to get at?!"

Mark: "Before I got here, I never felt anything. The day I met him everything changed. My heart... It was beating so fast. Now it beats faster everytime I look at him or think about him. The thought of him makes me so... Happy? No one can take that from me... No one... I will end anyone who dares to look at him... Dares to speak to him... Dares to be in the same area as him... He will be mine... Mine forever..."

Kokona: "Woah woah hold on a second! That's love! Since when did guys start loving other guys?! What the fuck! Your not only insane but- You're gay."

Mark: "If that's the word for it, then yes, I'm gay. Is that supposed to be offensive?"

Kokona: "No b-but... Your really screwed up..."

Mark looks her in the eyes then drags her across the gym and out towards the garden.

Kokona: "What are you doing? Please stop this I don't want to die!"

Mark: "You like him. You were going to take everything from me. Your the person I want dead the most."

Mark drags her to the huge electric shredder within the garden.

Kokona: "I like him but- This isn't right?!" Kokona breaks out into tears and screams as she hears and sees the shredder get turned on.

Mark: "Are those your last words, Kokona?"

Kokona: "No. These are my last words. I wish you never existed you cruel bitch. I hope you die and burn in hell."

Mark: "Funny." Mark shoves her into the shredder watching blood and different human parts fly everywhere, hearing her last screams before her instant death. He laughed loudly at the sight and screams. As soon as he calmed down, he went off to find Jack, who happened to be sitting alone in the court yard. He looked scared, just like Kokona did. But it was different. His expression was much cuter, much more real. Mark walked up to him.

Jack: "What do you want from me? Please tell me... I don't want to die..."

Mark looked into his fearful but beautiful eyes. He didn't answer, he just kept starring as his body repeated the proccess he had experianced everytime he had looked at Jack.

Jack: "Why don't you talk to me? Why am I not dead yet? I know you're the one killing everyone... Kokona told me everything she saw in the woods... She even spotted you."

Mark finally built up the courage to say something. He smiled.

Mark: "Because I want you, all of you, sen-pai."

Jack: "No fucking way." He got up and ran, he ran the fastest he could. He wanted to get away from the freak behind him who kept up pretty well with his pace. He couldn't call the cops while running. All he could do was hope that Mark would lose sight of him so he could run and hide. But that didn't happen. He lost energy and stopped, huffing loudly. Mark caught up to him, he was perfectly fine. Maybe it's because he doesn't care what he feels, not that he doesn't feel anything. Jack looked back at him and passed out from exaustion and fear. Mark had him now, to do whatever he wanted.


End file.
